


64 Damn Prompts

by Fancy_Ravenclaw



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Romance, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Fancy_Ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a list of 64 prompts and decided to type some stuff up. You're looking at the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 AM

‘Dan, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? It’s like 3 in the morning.’ Phil mumbled in a sleepy voice.

‘Sorry for waking you up. I’m filming my video. And it’s 2 am. Not 3.’

Phil groaned, ‘You need to get your healthy sleeping pattern thing back on track.’

‘I know. I have to be productive.’

‘You? Productive?’ Phil snorted, ‘You’re as productive as a dead sloth.’

Dan grinned, ‘Well thanks, I love you too.’

‘Come here. Your fans can wait for one more day.’ Phil stretched his hand out to Dan.

‘Ugh fine. But I’ll tweet it first.’ Dan got out his phone and sent out a quick tweet that the video would be a day late due to “technical difficulties”.

‘There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?’

Dan stuck out his tongue and joined Phil under the duvet, ‘Hm, you’re warm.’ Dan mumbled.

‘Thanks, I guess.’ Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed the top of his head. ‘You’re cute.’ He smiled.

‘Thanks, I guess.’ Dan mocked.

‘Best idea ever.’

‘What?’ Dan asked.

‘For you to make a video at 2 am. Results in me having you in my bed.’

Dan laughed an poked Phil’s side, ‘Sh, don’t make weird sexual remarks, it’s too early for that.’

Phil squeaked and answered, ‘Sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound sexual, you just have a dirty mind.’

‘Sure you did.’ Dan whispered, cuddling closer to his boyfriend.

‘Go to sleep, you weirdo.’ Phil chuckled.

‘Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight.’


	2. Metaphor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Metaphor is from The Fault In Our Stars, by John Green. (Read that book if you haven't already. I'm serious.)

'It's a metaphor, Phil.'

'You put the killing thing between your lips but don't give it the power to do it's killing. Yeah Dan, you've said that at least a thousand times.'

Dan rolled his eyes and took the cigarette out of his mouth, 'How does Augustus even do this? It's all wet and gross!'

'You've got to work if you want other people to think you're sophisticated.' Phil replied.

'Oh, so you don't think that I'm actually sophisticated?' Dan dared.

The older boy chuckled, 'No. But you're hot. So that makes up for it.'

'You are so much less romantic than Augustus.'

'Aw does poor little Dan want a Gus to cuddle up to at night?' Phil poked Dan's side, causing a jumpy reaction from him.

'I must admit, that sounds appealing. But I've got a Philip to cuddle up to.'

Phil smiled and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

Just as he had pushed Dan up against the wall and things were about to get heated, he suddenly pulled his face away from Dan's a little, 'You know, Dan,' He started, Dan looking at him in annoyance because he'd interrupted their kissing session, 'I'm glad you do the metaphor thing instead of actually smoking.'

Dan raised his eyebrows, 'Why?'

'Because with cigarette smoke your lips wouldn't taste as good.'


	3. Sky

“You know, one may say that the sun is one of the most beautiful things out there, but I don’t think that’s true.”

“Who said that?”

“Who hasn’t?”

“Lots of people.”

Phil rolled his eyes, despite knowing that given the fact that they were both lying on their back Dan couldn’t see his face. “What I was trying to say before you rudely interrupted me, is that the most beautiful thing out there is definitely the sky after sunset, when it’s snowing and you can’t really see anything besides the snowflakes that are slowly edging closer to your face before either falling down next to you or melting onto your face.”

They were quiet for a few minutes.

They weren’t in a rush, Dan felt no hurry to reply. He took his time to think of an answer. “But the atmosphere and situation has to be right for it to be the most beautiful thing ever. That’s why you don’t understand the sun thing; you haven’t seen the sun during the perfect situation. Everyone has their own favourite, most beautiful thing, because they’ve witnessed that thing at the perfect time in the perfect situation.”

“What’s the perfect situation for the night sky when it’s snowing then?” Phil asked.

“Depends who you’re asking.”

“I’m asking you.”

“I’d say it’s when you’re with the one you love. When you’re lying on the beach past midnight, with the hills blocking out the sounds coming from the outside world. When you’ve just had the perfect day and you’re tired and worn out and all you want to do is just lay there and watch the snow fall down. Someone else might say that it’s when you’re sitting in your favourite chair next to the window looking out at a busy and lively city, where the only sense of peace and quiet is to be found above the city, up in the sky. When you look up at the sky and you watch the snow fall down. You can still hear the cars and people in the streets below you, but those sounds fade away when you look up at the sky and just focus lazily on the snow falling down and decorating the usually busy city, as if to cover it in a cosy blanket in an attempt to give it some peace.”

Phil sighed and Dan felt him put his hand over his. Phil’s hands were cold, but Dan’s undoubtedly were too. Lying on the beach with the temperature a few degrees below zero and the snow falling from the sky like the endless flow would never stop was probably not something a doctor would recommend doing. It wasn’t something anyone would recommend doing. But who cared about anyone or anything else when you were doing just that?

Who could even think about what anyone else thought of them when they were lying on the beach with the person they loved most next to them in a peaceful silence?

The sky was endless, it was everywhere Dan looked, as long as he kept lying in the sand. As soon as he’d get up, his point of view would change and he would be reminded of the fact that there was in fact something beside the endless sky, the snow and Phil.

But even if he couldn’t see them, they were still there.

He could go on with his life, step back into the craziness and fuss of his world, but the snow would still quietly be falling onto this beach and melting into the soft white sand.

The sky would still be endless.

Phil would still be there next to him.


	4. Lost Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for the prompt 'Lost Scene'. This is a lost scene for, you guessed it, Phil Is Not On Fire 5.

The camera was shaking on the tripod after being hit by a flying pillow. The two boys on the bed were taking no notice of it as they rolled around. Their hair was messy, but the camera was focused on the dresser in the background, making it hard to see.

It didn’t matter.

They weren’t going to use this part for the video anyway. Especially not now that Dan had Phil on his back with his hands messily pinned above his head. The younger of the two was trying to get a better grip on Phil’s wrists, but by doing so he gave Phil the chance to push him off of him and roll them over so that he was now on top.

The camera was catching up on the movements, focusing on them now instead of the dresser. “We’re not using this, are we?” Phil asked. He was slightly out of breath, Dan even more so.  
The latter shook his head as he failed to pry his hands from the other’s grip.

“Good.” Phil leaned in and pressed their lips together.  
Dan wasn’t expecting that. He lay still for a second before relaxing and kissing back. The pillow fight was completely forgotten about.


	5. Degrees

27 degrees was considered ‘a nice cool evening temperature’ in some countries, but in England it was considered ‘really freaking hot’.

Dan and Phil were lying on Phil’s bed. The covers had been kicked down to their feet; one more kick and it would fall off the bed entirely. They were lying there with spread limbs, attempting to catch every small breeze that could possible come in through the open windows. Not that it was working in any way; it just made them feel like they were doing everything they possibly could to fall asleep. They’d been lying there for at least an hour now and they were no closer to falling asleep than when they’d just lied down.

“That’s it.” Dan uttered in an annoyed voice. He gave the covers the last kick in his attempt to get out of bed.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to get that stupid fan.”  
Phil laughed and sat up. “I thought you said that thing didn’t work.”  
“It doesn’t.” Dan said. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with the small white fan in his hands. “I’ll try anything if that means it’ll stop being so damn hot in here.”

He set the fan up in a position that allowed it to blow air at both of them at the same time.

“Now,” Dan said as he lied back down, “the temperature is acceptable, so you have to come cuddle me.”  
“No objections.” Phil scooted closer to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him as the younger put his head on Phil’s chest and his arm over his stomach.  
“This is a lot better.” Dan said approvingly.

“I told you we needed an AC like a month ago.” Phil murmured.  
Dan slapped him playfully and shook his head, “Shut up. That stupid fan is working just fine.”


	6. Seize the Day

A petting zoo was not what Dan had expected when Phil had announced that they would ‘go out’ and ‘make something of the day’, yet he found himself standing next to a fence with sheep on the other side among a herd of small children. Phil seemed over the moon, petting a cat which was lying on a picnic bench, dozing lazily in the warm sun. Spring in England brought mediocre weather, which was welcomed by the people and animals as though they hadn’t felt warmth since the Cold War.  
Today was the first day of the year that was too warm for a black shirt, Dan had decided that morning. And so he was wearing that shirt with the cats that both his subscribers and Phil loved a lot. Only now was he realising that he seemed like he had dressed for the occasion, matching with the animals around him.

He tore off another piece of the slice of bread in his hand and tossed it to the sheep, which piled up to get to it. The warmth of the sun and the repetitiveness of his task made that he started daydreaming and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt hands on his waist.

“Jesus Christ, Phil.” He complained.  
“Shh, there’s children around. Mind your language.” Phil muttered. He kissed Dan’s cheek and stepped out beside him. “Are you having fun?”  
Dan shrugged, “It’s been a while since I’ve been to a petting zoo. Can’t say I’ve missed it but it’s alright. I like sheep.” He vaguely waved in the general direction of said sheep.  
“We could borrow Sam sometime, take him here.”  
“Your cousin’s son Sam?”  
“Yeah.”  
“People would think we’re his parents or something.” Dan said. He gave up on the bread and tossed the entire slice over the fence.  
“So?”  
“I don’t know.” Dan admitted, “What if someone sees us?’  
“Dan you’re thinking too much. Anyway, I was trying to get you to stop stressing by taking you here. Forget what I said, okay? Let’s go see the guinea pigs.”  
Dan was in no mood to insist on continuing the conversation so he just nodded and followed Phil into the stables.

The guinea pigs took his mind of the matter soon enough. The rodents were running around on a large demarcated table, chasing each other and hiding in the tiny houses. Two little kids had climbed up on stools so they could reach them. As they stood and watched, a third child, who’d been standing with the bunnies on the other side of the room, approached and tried to push his way through Dan and Phil.

“Hey buddy.” Phil said as he stepped aside to let him through.  
“Hello.” The kid said, paying no further attention to him. He jumped up and down to try and see the guinea pigs, until Dan offered to lift him up.  
“Very high.” The boy agreed.  
“Definitely.” Dan carefully picked him up so the boy could pet one of the guinea pigs.  
“My mum says I can’t have a guinea pig, but I think I can take one under my shirt.” The boy announced.  
“Really? They make a lot of noise though, don’t you think your mum would notice?”  
The boy thought about that for a second, “No, I would make a lot of noise too so she wouldn’t hear.”  
“Excellent plan.” Dan said thoughtfully.

When they left the stables Dan seemed in thought. “We could.” He said eventually.  
It took Phil a second to realise Dan was talking to him, “We could what?”  
“Take Sam here.” Dan replied, “Let him play with the guinea pigs and stuff.”  
Phil stopped walking and smiled, “Really?”  
“Yeah,” Dan said.  
Phil didn’t reply, just leaned in to kiss him.


	7. Opposite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is disgusting fluff.

"And now: the ultimate Dan test." Phil wiped the hair from the wig from his eyes and picked up the block of cheese that lay next to him on the bed. "I'm going to see if I can eat cheese now that I am Dan."

They had spent the last half an hour or so playing dress-up. Phil was wearing a brown wig that vaguely resembled Dan's hair, some black clothing and a clip-on ear stud. Dan was sporting a pastel coloured shirt, had straightened his hair - for the first time in months, he had been surprised to find out his muscle memory still knew just how to do it - and sprayed it black with a questionable can of hairdye from Ebay.

Dan watched eagerly as Phil put the piece of cheese in his mouth. He entirely expected the reaction it elicited. Phil scrunched up his face and shook his head, "No!" He squeaked.

"Failed the Dan test." Dan stated to the camera.

"There we go. I can't be a good Dan." Phil added. He comically tossed the cheese away from himself, not caring much about where it landed on his carpet. He waited a second to make sure he would have enough time to put in a jump-cut while editing and then turned to Dan. "You know, there is one way in which I can live up to you."

"How?"

"I'm just as good a kisser." He didn't wait for a reaction put grabbed Dan by his soft blue T shirt and pulled him close.


End file.
